


Blockus Terrarius: The Mother of All Mods

by ani_the_unicorn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Doctor Who References, Enchantments, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Foul Language, Het, Homestuck References, I'm writing as I'm going, JUST, Language, M/F, M/M, Modern Magic, Multi, Narnia References, Oh god, Sexual Tension, Slash, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, What Have I Done, blockus terrarius, creepers are fucking intelligent, f/f - Freeform, fandom references, halp, i apologise in advance, idk - Freeform, im writing most of this on an iPhone, m/m - Freeform, magical mods, mature language, minecraft au, nerdology: the study of the nerd, realistic fiction, sorrynotsorry, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_the_unicorn/pseuds/ani_the_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an unsuspecting group of friends install a mod from an unknown modder, their world is turned upside-down and inside out. Monsters brought to life. Kill or be killed. Survival is key. Follow them as they learn to live in a totally different environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**[12:42] yellowTSunami has logged on**

_[YT] hey anna_

_[YT] annaaaaaa_

_[YT] god fuckin dammit get your ass on Skype you turd_

_[YT] aNNA_

_[YT] frick you_

_[YT] anna come on I found a thing_

_[YT] you'll like it I swear_

**[13:07] drag0nquesti0n has logged on**

_[DQ] Calm the fuck down, Tal. What is it?_

_[YT] dude I found a sweet new mod_

_[YT] you and I need to get everyone else on and fuck shit up yo!_

_[YT] btw i already told Maria and Jamie_

_[YT] they've already gotten it_

_[DQ] Wait what a new mod?_

_[YT] yeah it's super cool bro_

_[DQ] Just a sec. I'll get Will and Zach on._

_[YT] good you do that_

**[13:36] drag0nquetsi0n has left the chat**

**[14:23] drag0nquesti0n has joined the chat**

**[14:23] wh1t34ss has joined the chat**

**[14:24] craftermaster has joined the chat**

_[YT] ayyyyyyyyy_

_[W4] sup, bitches?_

_[CM] shut the fuck up._

_[YT] girls girls you're both pretty_

_[DQ] Okay, Tal, what is this 'wonder mod' you've found?_

_[YT] i'm actually not sure_

_[YT] but it looks pretty fuckin cool_

**[14:32] yellowTSunami has sent a link**

_[W4] what the hell_

_[W4] what kind of mod name is blockus terrarius_

_[W4] its fucking stupid_

_[YT] shut up asshat_

_[CM] calm the fuck down cunts_

_[DQ] I'm installing it. Come on, guys. Just do it._

_[CM] yes, oh wise and powerful mistress_

_[W4] just fuck each other already omf_

_[DQ] Shut the hell up, Zach._

** Mod installed. Starting Minecraft...  **

_[DQ] It doesn't look that much different... Wait a sec._

**Thank you for installing Blockus Terrarius. Please do not shut off your computer. If you do so, it may permanently damage you and your** **game.**

_[DQ] What the hell?_

**[14:53] drag0nquesti0n has left the chat**

_[YT] whats wrong_

_[W4] anna_

_[W4] anna are you there_

_[CM] what the fuck._

_[CM] this mod is weird_

_[CM] what does it mea_

**[15:02] craftingmaster has left the chat**

_[YT] will?_

_[W4] wtf_

_[W4] what does it mean "permanently damage you and your computer"_

_[W4] what the fu_

**[15:13]  Wh1t34ss has left the chat**

_[YT] guys_

_[YT] guys this isn't funny_

_[YT] what is thi_

**[15:21] yellowTSunami has left the chat**

 

 


	2. Will

_It's black. Completely and utterly black. I can't see. There's no light._

_  
Wait._

 

_Nope, still black as Satan's asshole. God, I knew we shouldn't have installed that mod. I'm asleep, right? The last thing I remember is seeing the mod load and my computer screen going black. Yeah, this is a dream. I'll wake up and everything will be normal - Talia will be spamming us with messages from America and Zach will be his usual pissy British self and Anna will be doing her normal 'calm-the-fuck-down' routine._

 

_But it's not a dream, is it? I suppose -_

 

_There's light in the distance. Like I'm in a tunnel. I'm walking towards it. It's getting brighter._


	3. Talia

_What the hell is going on?_

_I remember installing the mod and everyone disappearing and then... Nothing. Like the apocalypse happened in one second and now I'm in a big black blob of Nothing, whatever Nothing is made of._

_I wonder if I'm the only one here. I hope not. I... I don't like being alone. People think I do, but I don't._

_Where did Anna and Will and Zack go? Jaime and Maria disappeared like that, too. It's probably just some crazy ass prank that Zack thought up. He's been trying to get me back ever since I fucked him over. After all, he's a gullible Frenchie. It's just too much fun to screw with his head._

_Wait._

_I see a light on the horizon._

_It's too bright. Ah! I am the night! You shall not touch-!_

_Fuck you, too, sun._

**Author's Note:**

> Minecraft (c) Mojang AB  
> Story/Characters (c) ani_the_unicorn


End file.
